


What Are You, Lio Fotia?

by sleepydragon03



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, I mean it's the most explicit I've ever written, M/M, but thats not saying much, kinda explicit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydragon03/pseuds/sleepydragon03
Summary: Galo has to get creative when trying to figure out Lio's current self worth, because Lio's walls are always up, except when they're alone together
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	What Are You, Lio Fotia?

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems like just last week I posted something that was the most intimate thing I'd ever written, and here we are again. Pretty nervous about this one, ngl, but I sent this to someone first (like a coward) and they said it was good so here it is. I hope you like it!

Lio had lived a hard life full of struggle and anguish, and he’d built up walls so tall that even Galo, a good foot and a half taller than him, couldn’t peer over them to survey the damage.

He only ever let his walls down when they were alone together when they were touching and kissing and moaning, and Galo had unintentionally asked him just the right question. 

Lio had been in his lap and driving him barking mad with his hands and his hips and the way his lips moved against his neck and Galo had been thinking that nothing should feel this good, no  _ one  _ should feel this good unless Lio was some sort of siren-like he’d heard about in stories. And Galo had been pondering the possibility that Lio had some magical power  _ other  _ than the burnish when ground against him and Galo gasped out the fated question-

“What  _ are  _ you Lio Fotia?” 

Lio had been so puzzled by the question he pulled away- and Galo had cursed himself for causing it- until Lio giggled, leveling him with a sultry gaze that set his blood boiling. 

“I’m a  _ mad burnish _ of course.” 

He’d then proceeded to drive out every single thought that Galo had ever had in his head and Galo hadn’t thought about the response until much later when his head was clear and he was more prepared to analyze the words. 

Lio hadn’t talked much about the burnish once the promare had left, and he’d  _ claimed _ to be glad to be normal, and he’d certainly never referred to himself as a burnish again. So Galo had decided to try asking again, the next time they were tangled in each other’s arms. 

“What are you?” 

Lio laughed again, looking up at him, amused. 

“That question again? I’m just a normal boy.” He seemed to be at peace when he said it, so Galo had smiled and forgotten all about it. 

Life was still hard sometimes, and people were slow to forgive the Mad Burnish for terrorizing the city, and despite his best efforts to pretend that the harassment didn’t bother him, Galo could feel it in the desperate way he moved against him, like he was trying to forget. So he asked his question, again and again and he got series of heartbreaking answers. 

_ A terrorist, an arsonist, a menace.  _

_ A monster.  _

The answers that he got out of Lio while they were tearing at each other’s clothes were the clearest view into Lio’s mental state that Galo could get. In time his answers changed, and Galo became hopeful.

“What are you, Lio?” 

_ A fireman, a revolutionary, tired of that question.  _

_ Your boyfriend.  _

It was cute that Galo thought Lio didn’t know what he was up too, he was so  _ obvious _ about everything, but it was sweet that he tried, so Lio continued to answer his question. And it  _ was  _ easier to answer with the comforting heat of desire between them, burning so hot it could almost be the promare. 

The truth was he had built his walls up so high no one could see over them, not even Galo and his skin blistering grin. The only time he let them down, the only time he  _ could  _ let them down was when they were moving against one another and it was easy to forget the pain. But one evening, after giving the answer  _ a monster _ for the tenth time and seeing the pain and regret it instilled in Galo, Lio realized that he was lonely inside his fortress all alone. And that maybe if he couldn’t quite muster the courage to bring the walls down just yet, he might install a window, just for Galo, so that they might better see each other. 

And that window made it much easier for him to see the obvious, the answer he needed to give the next time Galo asked him that infernal question. 

“What are you, Lio Fotia?”

“ _ In love with you. _ ”


End file.
